The present invention relates to a stackable and nestable crate apparatus for use in the transport and storage of upstanding bags containing food product of a brittle, easily breakable nature, such as potato chips, pretzels, or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to crate apparatus of the concerned type including a lid cooperative with a molded plastic container body to permit adjustment of the lid position depending upon the size of the bags housed within the container body.
It is well known to employ covered crate apparatus for the transport of goods. Such apparatus is commonly constructed from cardboard in which the fold in the cardboard along the edge of the case portion serves as a hinge. Cases of this type are undesirable in that, being made of cardboard, they are subject to rapid deterioration, particularly when they are exposed to wet conditions. Also, such cases are prone to fail due to the repeated bending of the cardboard hinge. An additional disadvantage results, moreover, from the fact that case apparatus of this type, in order to effectively contain product in bags of variable sizes, must either be produced in several sizes, thereby increasing the magnitude of the inventory which must be maintained or, alternatively, must be dimensioned to accommodate bags of the greatest contemplated size whereupon, when bags of smaller size are shipped, an amount of empty excess volume must be tolerated.
It is to the amelioration of these problems, therefore, to which the present invention is directed.